


The Birth of a New World

by Unseen_MrStanton



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Legends: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), Bedroom Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Force-Sensitive Chirrut Îmwe, Force-Sensitive Finn, Loss of Virginity, Science Fiction & Fantasy, War torn world, assassinations, kylo ren is a bastard, river sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: After countless years of war with the D'Qar Kingdom, Emperor Snoke is ready to call a truce with his greatest enemy. But, when things take a surprising turn, it'll take two souls from two different worlds to quell the tension and bring peace to a war torn world.





	The Birth of a New World

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea rolling around in my head for a while and now I've finally gotten around to writing it!
> 
> Please Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests are invited in a country that held a death grip over others nations of the world just two years ago. But now, in the present day, it serves as the fertile ground where a new age will be born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter! 
> 
> Finally, I got to share this with others!

On a stormy night in the land of Corulag, an airship approaches the landing bay. The harsh winds rock the ship violently as the rain pellets it with heavy rain fall.

Despite the rocky trip, the ship lands on the partly flooded runway with no problem. But, since the walkway is outside the terminal, the passengers are unfortunately going to have to walk in ankle high water.

The Airship's doors open, allowing a group that numbers in the hundreds out as they cover themselves and their children with robes and ponchos from the raging winds. So many people, from so many parts of the world, have gathered here to witness the birth of something special.

As expected, they made their way towards the Castle's terminal, in a ankle high flood, where they see a sign that says, 'Guests in attendance of the royal wedding will be welcomed at gate #2187.'

With luggage now in hand, those who are going to this wedding part ways with their traveling companion and head towards Gate #2187. 

 

 

Waiting in front of the gate is an older gentleman, wearing a dark brown robe, and has a gray beard and a tired expression. He's staring up at a large holo board of a handsome, young man with dark skin and a brilliant smile standing next to a beautiful, young brunette, whose smile rivals the young man's.

He smiles proudly, as if looking at his own children.

Behind him, the royal guests gather, slowly filling the room with so many face of so many different backgrounds.

Hearing all the loud commotion, the man turns, holding his arms out, pleading for silence. As he lowers his arms, the room goes quiet.

"Welcome!" He says. "I'd like to personally thank all of you for weathering the dangerous storm to partake in this monumental occasion. After so many years, the war between the Nations of Corulag and Jedha has finally ended. And it's all thanks to the brave men and women who were demanding change, ready to fight for it, and..." He holds up his left hand towards the large image, far above their head on the east wall. "...These two young knights, whose love was so strong that it single handedly brought a 500 year old Empire to it's knees."

"I beg your pardon, sir." A guest called out. "But, you speak as if you were there."

The older man smiles and faces the crowd again. "Yes. I was. In fact, I was at the very heart of that final battle were I bore witness to the death of one age. And the birth of another. For I am Luke Skywalker."

The crowds gasps, bowing their heads in reverence.

"No!" Luke laughing. "No! Please! There's no need for this! YOU are OUR guests! It is our sincerest wish that you enjoy your stay here..." With a wave of his hands, he gestured to all of Sith. "...in the land that oppressed so many, but is now in servitude to those very lives it had once held by the throat. Please..." Luke gestures the crowd to follow him. "Come with me."

 

 

Entering the condominium, the guests are treated with dry garbs and clean robes. After placing their belongings in their assigned rooms, they are all invited to dinner in the dining room that once served as Emperor Snoke's war room. 

Expecting to see where Snoke made his battle plans, the guests see instead an enormous room repurposed and redressed to provide a friendly atmosphere for all those who choose to dine in here.

They walk down stairs to see large tables, with meals already prepared and are still steaming. Foods of every kind, stretching for 200 hundred yards. From where the servers were standing, they could see their guests' eyes bulging and their mouths watering.

Luke is there, once again welcoming his honored guests with a smile. "You all must be hungry after your journey. Come. Sit at our table and help yourselves. Eat to your hearts content! Now, don't worry! There's more than enough for us all! Come, come."

The hundreds of people take seats and are immediately given wine, milk, water, whatever they prefer and start filling the plates, sitting in front of them.

Luke smiles, nodding his head. Just then, he is joined by an older Asian gentleman, who bows his head in reverence. Luke returns the gesture.

"Chirrut!" Luke says, hugging his friend. 

"Luke!" Chirrut greets back. "It seems that I'm a little late for the presentation."

"Oh, no, no!" Luke disagrees. "You're just in time, my friend! I'm sure our guests will want to hear about how our good sir Finn came to love our Lady Rey. But, only after they've enjoyed their meals, of course."

"Yes." Chirrut agrees. "But, of course." Chirrut inhales all the wonder smells of food coming from the many tables in front of him. "Speaking of which..."

"Yes." Luke guides him over to a smaller table, where former General Leia and former Captain Phasma are sitting. After greeting the ladies, Luke and Chirrut take seats and place their own orders. 

 

A light sound of hands clapping grabs the attention of everyone at Luke and Chirrut's table. It soon echoes into a thunderous applause as the guests raises out of their seats, presenting a lovely welcome to the ones whom they had journeyed there to see.

Temmin "Snap" Wexley goes to stand at the bottom step, holding a microphone. "Ladies and Gentleman! Here they are! The heroes of the new world!" He turns to present the beautiful people with the bright smiling faces.

At the top of the stairs, stands six individuals who will be playing vital parts in the upcoming wedding two days from today:

*The first one down, wearing a lovely silver dress and a bright smile on her face is, "Rose Tico- The Mistress of ceremony". 

*The Second is Rose's mate, "the unforgiving head of security, Jessika Pava".

*Number three is "the Matron of honor herself and daughter of Queen Leia, Jaina Solo-Dameron".

*Number four is "Jaina's husband and best man to the groom, Poe Dameron".

*The last two down, holding hands with smiles bright enough to illuminate the entire dining hall, "is the two soldiers whose love ended a war and brought two nations together, is the lovely blushing Bride, Rey Skywalker and her brave and handsome Groom, Finn Storm."

Rey wears a long flowing white dress with silver and gold symbols and emblems sewn in. A pearl crown sitting upon her head. And Finn is wearing a dark blue suit with silver emblems of his nation's symbols radiating from his blazer. The Jedha Falcon engraved on a ring on his finger.

The five walk up a center alley, smiling and waving at their guests, towards the tables near the head of the room.

"In honor of our brave men and women who gave their all to end this war and to our esteemed guests, who braved a hurricane to come here, the tell of how all this came to be will immediately be shared following dinner. The Lovely Queen Leia..."

Leia smiles as she waves at the cheering crowd while greeting each of the six. She hugs and kisses her daughter and her son-in-law.

"...will be proudly presenting her account of how she has helped make all of this possible." Snap addresses Luke, who is also greeting his young friends. "Master Skywalker will then share the story of how two soldiers meeting on the battlefield would come to make such an impact on two nations. Master Imwe..."

Jaina, Jessika, Rose, and Rey all plan kisses on Chirrut's face. "...Will be the one to host the wedding, marrying our Lord and Lady in two days' time! Lady Phasma..."

Phasma smiles as she hugs Finn tightly around his shoulders, since she towers over him. "...Has taken it upon herself to honor the ones who've we lost. The ones who kept the shores of Jedha safe from Snoke's armies. And the ones who were once seen as our enemies, who gave their lives simply because they had no other choice. All will be remembered for their brave sacrifice and they will be respected as the foundation for which this new era of peace has been built upon. May they all find their place in paradise, alongside those who suffered under the tyrant, Snoke for so long. Thank you for your time, everyone! Please enjoy the rest of your evening!"

The Guests then return to their seats and to their meals.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
